Ash and Gary: Together At Last?
by Slasherwriter
Summary: Ash and Gary are getting married, how will the first year go? Palletshipping
1. Chapter 1: Waking

**I DON'T OWN POK****È****MON.**

Chapter One: The Big Day comes closer

Ash awoke and opened his eye a minimal amount He looked around the room, Light streamed into the room he looked over at the other bed in the room, Gary Oak lay asleep his brunette hair lay flat against his head, his head lay on the pillow and he looked so peaceful, Ash smiled Gary looked so cute when he was asleep.

Ash lay there walking up when he realised, it was three days until his wedding to Gary, He looked around some more, his eyes fell upon the little Pokémon laying nearby, Pikachu lay asleep on the cushion set out for him, Umbreon being asleep at the bottom of Gary's Bed.

Ash Carefully climbed out of bed and pulled on his trousers and then pulled on a shirt and put on his hat, he looked into the mirror and smiled, his old hat still fitted even though it had been several years since his last Adventure into Training, He walked down the stairs into the house that he and Gary Owned together, it was a modest size, Two bedrooms and a bathroom upstairs, a Kitchen, Two offices, a dining room and a Living room down stairs, along with a small room in under the house.

Ash sat down in the living room and looked out of the window at Pallet town, he saw Professor Oak's research Lab and A New construction which promised to be a great attraction for trainers where Many Important trainers would meet, He already Knew Misty, Brock and Lance had agreed to go there and face against several tough trainers. He heard a small sound and looked around Pikachu sat on the stairs looking at him with his head tilted slightly to the side, then he rushed over and climbed onto Ash's Lap and sat looking up at him, then looking out of the window at the stadium, "Pika?" Pikachu enquired

"Yeah, soon Pikachu, soon" Ash said, then the door knocked and Ash got up, and walked to the door as he opened it he heard Gary stir upstairs, after the door was open he saw it was Professor Oak he opened the door to allow the professor in, "Hello Ash, My Grandson still asleep then?"

"Yeah" Ash said slightly Blushing, Oak was one of the only people that knew of their relationship.

"Good, Its you I want to see" He said sitting down, "I'm giving a talk on the importance of Love and caring for Pokémon and I want you to write a small piece on your Pikachu, and if Gary can write something as well then I'd be very happy"

"I'd be happy to Professor" Ash said smiling

"Good, I'll see you in a few days" Oak said getting up and opening the door.

A Couple of minutes later Gary Walked down rubbing one of his eyes, "Hey Ashy, Did I hear the door"

"Yeah, Your granddad wants us to write a brief statement of treating Pokémon with care" Ash said walking towards Gary, Who immediately pulled Ash into a Loving kiss and hug, Pikachu had disappeared off after the Professor and Umbreon was still asleep

After the kiss was broken Gary spoke, "That'll have to wait, I want to get married to you first" pulling Ash in closer and into another kiss


	2. Chapter 2: Learning

**I Still don't Own Pokémon**

**Chapter Two: Reports and Old Friends**

Ash and Gary sat at the maple table once again discussing the Stadium that was to be built in Pallet town, They had decided to accept the invitation to the opening and perform in a couple of battles, they would decide whether they would do a double battle or Single, where the likelihood was that they would end up battling each other, which would not be good for newly-weds.

"Right so I like to do Double Battles Ashy" Gary said, stroking Umbreon on the head,

"Yeah, Me and you" Ash said smiling to Gary, neither of them had battled in at least a year, ever since Ash and Gary had retired from adventuring however, many trainers including the leader of the Kanto elite four Lance had been coming to them and asking for training knowledge, such as the weakness of teams and growth of trainers skills and confidence, or just for a chat about training Pokémon.

There came a knock at the door, Gary sighed and got out of the chair, Ash walked into the Living room and looked out of the window, Brock and Misty were waiting there, Ash gulped, they like most People, didn't know of Ash and Gary's Relationship or even the fact that they were engaged, when Gary Opened the door Ash heard misty speak, "Hey Gary, Where's Ash?"

"In the Living room, would you two like to come in?" Gary asked

"Please" Brock said, walking into the room, he looked around then seeing Ash he rushed forward,

"Hey Brock, Hey Misty, How's the Gyms?" Ash asked casually

"Good enough" Brock said

"Fine" Misty added, looking suspiciously between Ash and Gary, seeming to put together invisible threads

"Is this a casual visit or is there another purpose?" Gary Asked sitting down in one of the Arm chairs, while Ash sat in another, leaving the sofa to Brock and Misty

"Well, we want you two to look at these" Misty said, Handing the a set of papers to both Ash and Gary, they picked one of them up and looked at it, they were all missing posters, several names stuck out: Lance, Agatha, Lorelei, Bruno, May, Dawn, Professor Rowan, Jesse and James.

"That's a lot of missing People" Gary said

"Who could take down all four members of the Kanto Elite four, as well as capture them along with many other powerful trainers, and two ex-Team Rocket members?" Ash asked

"We believe Giovanni and Team Rocket was involved along with several other criminal groups, including Magma and Aqua, and its believed Galactic as well" Brock said

"So why are they taking them?" Gary asked

"No Idea, but we're warning all skilled trainers to be on the alert" Brock said, "You two are both enemies of the Rocket so they may try and target you, so be careful"

They nodded and Brock got up to leave, Misty quickly spoke, "I'll be right there, I just want a word with Ash" Gary got up, to escort Brock out, Misty turned to face Ash,

"I Want the Truth" She said, Ash stomach dropped at these words

"What about Misty?" He replied, acting calmly

"What is going on between you and Gary?" She asked

"Why would you ask that?" Ash queried

"I saw they way your eyes kept meeting, how you two seem to be constantly near each other, now what is going on?" Misty asked

"Fine I better Tell you" Ash sighed, "me and Gary are Engaged" Misty's Jaw hit seemed to hit the floor, after a minute she steadied herself and asked an all important question

"How long have you two been together?"

"Four or Five years, ever since I returned from Unova and he returned from the research lab on Cinnabar" Ash replied looking into her eyes, "I Bought this house then started working closely with Gary, we got together and then Engaged"

"You have to invite me to the wedding, now we must go see Professor Oak" Misty said getting up and walking out, Gary walked back into the room and walked to stand infront of ash, "Brock now knows" Gary said, "He rounded on me as soon as we got outside"

"Misty Knows too" Ash said, "She seemed to have guess"

"Ah well, two more people we can trust" Gary said, sitting down, and looking at the table, deep in though


End file.
